


Linhas

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Dentre todos, era ela quem formava as teias. Linhas que causavam a morte. Linhas que geravam a vida. Era ela a mais próxima da Aranha.





	Linhas

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

     As linhas serviam para matar. Enlaçavam inimigos, apertavam seus pescoços, cortavam a pele, enforcavam. Os olhos de Machi permaneciam frios enquanto os dedos e os braços dançavam. E fria também era a kunoichi, concentrada na arte do silêncio. Nunca se exaltava. Uma caçadora como ela era feita de disciplina e paciência. Observava tudo sem tecer comentários. Esperava. Vigiava. Por trás da frieza, uma mente incansável que imaginava os mais audazes planos e as mais temíveis consequências. Se Machi era silêncio, seus pensamentos eram mistério.  
     Os inimigos morriam. Linhas enlaçavam seus corpos e moviam-nos ao bel prazer na kunoichi. Marionetes. Ela valsava os dedos, criando os passos, o rito. E desenhava sua teia, uma conexão por vez, até que todos houvessem caído, e o mundo não tivesse mais som.  
     As linhas serviam para matar. Mas, naquela noite de estrelas ausentes, teciam a vida em vez da morte. E ele observava com fascínio enquanto Machi girava o pulso, costurando, os olhos frios como sempre foram. E ele admirava o conserto, movendo os dedos lentamente, sentindo a aura fluir como os mistérios na mente da kunoichi. E ela sorria em segredo, guardando o maior mistério de todos.


End file.
